HP and the Fragments of Time
by Siriandemi
Summary: Some secrets will save the world and some destroy it. It's up to a few to prevail and survive, or sacrifice everything and save another. When memories and thoughts which not you own invading your mind, providing more mysteries and headache then answer and relief. It's time to trust your heart. From Beginning to the End; Harry and Hermione need to unlock the secrets around them. HH


**A disclaimer: While my friends believe I have a very good imaginations. I don't own Harry Potter - This story Is provide to fanfiction only... By SiriaNDemi**

**_Summery__:_ **Some secrets will save the world and some destroy it. It's up to a few to prevail and survive, or sacrifice everything and save another. When memories and thoughts which not you own invading your mind, providing more mysteries and headache then answer and relief. It's time to trust your heart.

_**Warning**_: This story is T to M-rated for a reason and in Alternative world, That means; the story don't follow any timelines! = Sci-fi - Romance - Mystery - Action - Drama - Sex - Angst - Adventures - Abuse - War...

Basic in Stargate and Mass Effect but not much... Just reference to some technologies... SO not a crossover per see... But might have some Characters from there... And again is just a warning, but this story doesn't follow any timelines from there either!

_**Pairings:**_ Mainly Harry and Hermione Romance - and in some point Harry and Fleur with a twist. (So be warned) -

And, this is not a story about Harry marrying both Fleur and Hermione - This is a Harry/Hermione story.. Not a Harem and what fantasy people might have.. It's a bit of teenage drama... So if you have never been a teenager then you have no idea...

**AN)** The page numbers are equal to A4 paper and are there just to help me go back to the story if there is something I want to change. After all the story have 10.500 words without Counting Author Notes. It does also provide a form of scene break. OR if any reading asking questions - in the forum I am creating. It is easier to come back and answer.

Not a Godlike Harry/Hermione either!

* * *

_I am recommending reading the story in 1/2 _

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Fragments of Time**

Chapter 1

**Worlds Collide**

* * *

_**-Page 1.-**_

* * *

It was the beginning of the end of the 23th century where the Human Race prospered and seeded worlds as they explored the galaxy. They met and encountered a lot of races, some more advance and some lesser.

But science and technologies were not everything. Those races that are lesser advance but still a space faring race had the needed resources, which the human lack off and the other way around. In the end it was a mutual benefit between civilizations.

The wizards or rather the magical world, however, decided to hide their world and put the use of secrecy to the highest. They simply left the rest of the humanity. Forgotten and naive they simply died out, and those who left the magical world for the wonder of the technology, soon forgot...

As the two outcasts, who have been forced to leave the magical world behind, returned from the exile in the deep space with their huge spaceship. The spaceship itself had been both built by magic and technologies, and nothing alike in the galaxy. It was a true masterpiece. An ingenuous wonder. The ship had a cloaking device made with advanced technology and magic build inside the main structure, making it able to become truly invisible. While a lot of technologies can replicate what magic can do. It had to follow the same universal rules, and was limited to energy and mass.

Magic was something else, following different rules that are not limited by mass and energy. This was maybe why the ship was the most dominant ship in the galaxy, and why the galaxy was in the blink of destruction, or perhaps, why every living being in the Milky Way galaxy had not already been destroyed.

It was a war all started by an ancient Race of machine who had been awakened. Build by an advance civilization millions or billions of years ago only to be destroyed by their own creation. In the dark space, there was still huge debris from the mythical battle. The time and the dangerous environment of space. Adding civilizations that took and replicate the old technologies only to fail the test of time and vanished like the ancient race leaving ruins of their achievement. No one really knew how old the ancient machine were…

_**-Scene break-**_

A cold silence sent a shiver to the bones of a young brown haired woman, who was lost in the text. Tears were slowly emerging from her eyes. Her eyes were hollow and sad, as she had seen too many evils of the world.

"They all gone" she seemed to whisper to no one, "How can all of them just disappear?" she asked and pushed the text angry away from her.

"You know, you have been telling me that those texts are the future for the human race, so survives will know and understand… and it was hard to get the paper for you…" said a man from behind as he placed a hand on top of the woman left shoulder.

She turned her head and gazed at the man's emerald green eyes, and placed one of her own hand on top of his, then kissed his hand and turned her head back to the chaotic paper filled table.

"Luv, what if I am wrong, What if..." She whispered, as she was afraid of her own voice.

The man got down on his knee and took one of her hands in his. "You have always been right Hermione…"

With that, everything faded...

* * *

_****__**-Page 2.-**_  


**2009, July 15. 03:13 am**

* * *

A young girl woke up, eyes widened as she looked around her room. She let go of her breath not really comprehend that she was holding one.

"Okay, my room" The young girl sighed in relief, as she rose up and leaned on her arms for support. Her room was not an average 9 year old girl room. Instead of dolls and plastic ponies, it was filled with books. While some of the books she had problem reading like The Lord of the Rings, fortunately her mother was more than willingly to read those books to her before going to bed.

Now that she thought of it, she turned her head toward the night table to look at one of her favorite fantasy books.

The dream troubled her. It was a dream she had dreamed as long as she remembered, but it seemed that today she finally knew the woman's name. And it shocked the young girl. The woman was her or, someone beautiful with her name. She actually wondered if she would grow up and look like the woman. But then she shook her head. The woman was looking too young and pretty to be 300 years old; if her dreams were correct.

A sound of someone sniffing and crying pulled her out of her trains of thoughts. She reached out to her night lamp only to move her hands back in fear. Behind her night-disk in the corner of her room, there was something dark, and it was moving; a shadow!

Hermione moved her head toward her window and inertly hoped that it was just the shadow of the street light. But it was not the case.

The young girl turned her head slowly back toward the night desk, while her heart beat faster. It was so violent it was possible to hear her own heartbeat and even felt the effect on her chest as her heart was trying to escape.

She sighed in relief for the second time, as there was nothing there. While she didn't believe in ghost, she had a healthy fear of the unknowns; she was just a kid after all.

The effect and sound of her heartbeats slowly returned to normal. Her first thought was going to her parents and asked to be allowed to sleep with them, but decided that she might be too old for that. Beside, people in school likely would bully her more if they knew she still slept with her parents.

Not that she would say anything, but she didn't want any more insults her way.

School, yes, while she liked it, her parents had somehow got the hints that other kids didn't like her, and were actually preparing to move. In her mind it will be stupid, she did have a few friends, or actually she had someone to talk to. They were doing work together, or they were more copying her work. Then she shook her head, she was again in denial, she just didn't want to trouble her parents, and hoped that when everyone grown up, the bullying will stop…

Hermione moved her hands to her eyes and dried some of the fallen tears away. Every time she thought about it she felt sadness. She had seen the other kids play, joking and having fun, while she sat and watched, they sometimes came to talk to her, but in the end, they always joked behind her back.

Then suddenly she felt a cold breeze from her right side. Her hair raised, the room temperature fell to minus as even in the dark, she could see her own breath. She turned her head slowly; her heart was up in her throat... There was a girl standing in her room!

"They are not to be trusted...Harry need to know...before" The person whispered then looked at the young girl. Her eyes were hallowed as it pierced her soul. Then she turned her head to the door.

"Nooo!"

The girl screamed as she had seen something at the door. Hermione was going to turn her head toward the door only to stop as it seemed the girl moved toward her in an unhuman speed, with her hand reaching for her.

* * *

_**-Page 3.-**_

* * *

Before her mind could comprehend the danger, her body already decided to react by frozen up and a piecing girly screams escaped her mouth. The ghostly figured disappeared at the same time as her door opened. Hermione turned around to face, who she thought was her daddy, only to see the same man from her dreams.

"Sweety?" He asked.

"Daddy, mum!" Hermione cried and again a piercing scream erupted from the little girl.

"What you doing in my house, mum daddy!" She screamed at him only to shock the man. A woman pushed the man away and rushed to the young girl. Hermione might have thought it was a woman from her dreams too. But as the woman got closer she could finally recognize the woman to be her own mum.

Her mother came, and Hermione moved her arm as she wanted to be picked up. Her mum, who knew her daughter body language, picked Hermione up while gently rubbed her back. Hermione was then carried away from her bed by her mother. As she got closer to the door, she looked at the man, and realized it was her daddy standing there. His brown hair, brown eyes. Yes it was her daddy.

"Sorry daddy, I..." Hermione tried to apologize only to have her mother pet her back.

"Is okay sweetie, you just woke up and your eyes played you." Her mother said.

Her dad nodded at her. But even with her mother comforting and logical explanation. She was sure about what she saw...

It didn't take long before Hermione started to relax, and slowly starting to fall asleep. However, as her mother lay Hermione on the bed. The young girl woke up, but didn't want to trouble her parents so she kept her eyes close.

_It was this action alone that changed the little girl._

The sounds of her daddy enter the room and she wanted to open her eyes so she could get a hug from him. What stopped her was her mother's voice.

"Did you close and get it?" her mother asked, there was a little of curiosity and fear in the voice.

"Yes... It's just.. Well, I am sorry, I forgot, if you haven't pushed me away-."

"-Hun, it's okay, "

"I could still have ruined it... We... We don't belong here, it's just getting worse... We should have moved to Surrey... Hermione doesn't deserve this"

"Stop!" her mother warned, "If we move, what we have prepared for them might not happen... I… Hermione don't deserve it, but neither does Harry, we aren't moving until we can locate him! We can't change anything and... And she will understand."

"Maybe... But I think it already started to change, but there a question I always wanted to ask..."

There was a silence, as Hermione was waiting while pretending to be asleep.

"Why can't we find him, us... I should be able to find him right? We know where he lives, but... But we can't seem to find him or them.."

"I am not sure, maybe the wards are specific intent based... Maybe we can't find him because we want to find him? ..."

"That does sound like the old man. Even with all our planning.. All our knowledge.."

There was a small pause. Hermione could wonder if her mother started to bid her lower lips as she used to do when her mother was in deep thought; a habit that it seemed to have passed to Hermione.

" You are probably right, even with our careful planning, it is like… the magic knows that we don't belong here…" her mum said. The statement of magic shocked Hermione; "why on earth would her mother believe in magic?"

* * *

_**-Page 4.-**_

**Surrey, Little ****Whinging**** privet drive Nr. 4. Cupboard under the stairs.**

* * *

In another location there was a boy crying silently as he again had been pushed into his room, with only the food which had been left over from his cousin. His stomach painfully scowled at him. But he could not get out of the little room, or rather the cupboard, since it was locked from the outside.

He searched with his hands in the dark, fearing if he ever turned the light on at this time of the night, and if he ever get caught doing it, they will punish him more. But he was hungry, so he searched for what could have been eatable, there was nothing.

Most of the time the hunger was not as painful as today. His cousin was greedy, and what he wants, he got to eat. So most of the time, he picked too many and couldn't eat all of it.

The food, or the leftover, was not satisfied, but it kept the hunger away. Today was different, a lot could be kept, and the leftover was only a haft potato and some chicken bones, where nearly all the meats had been eaten. It was what his uncle and aunts normally would throw out, but they left the dining room so he could eat their leftovers in peace and afterward washes the dishes.

He still remembered their remake toward him of the disgusting display he showed them. They didn't want to see the flaunt of him eating so they left. Even made sure to write notes on what was eatable in the kitchen so they knew for sure he was not going to try stealing "their food".

They always make sure to tell him how lucky he was, that he could drink all the water he want, that in their kindness gave him shelter from the weather. Yes, maybe he was lucky maybe he was a freak like his uncle used or still called him.

Nevertheless, his hands finally found what he searched. He could feel it on the tip of his finger; A spider web. He sighed and moved his other hands ready to turn on the light. He listened carefully, while he was moving some of the castaway clothes they gave him to lay on as a bed. He used the clothes to cover beneath the door, so no light would escape.

Then in desperation he turned on the light. While his eyes were staring at where his finger was. As the light turned on, it illuminated his little cell, it was messy and even he know it smell badly. There was some dried blood on the walls, but he had gotten used to it; after all it was his own blood.

It was the spider, the eight legged wonder, that was interesting to the boy. The spider was just starting on its way to build its net of spider web to catch the food. But the boy had other plans. He reached for it and grabbed the little spider before it even had a chance to respond.

"Sorry..." the boy said as he moved it to his mouth. The taste was bad, as it always had been. But he was so hungry. Even if wanted to puke, fortunately, both his stomach and mind knew that it would be bad for his body. So his body soon accepted the taste; as it always did.

"I am a freak" the little boy whispered to himself, just as the realization kicked in that he just had eaten a spider... Again... But oh, he was so hungry and still was.

He soon saw another spider in the corner, the spider rushed toward a hole. Maybe it saw him eating its friend or was scared of the sudden lights. Either way, the boy didn't care as he moved to catch it only to have it escaped into the hole.

But the boy was relentless as he tried to find tools to make the hole bigger... He was hunger and just wanted to relieve his starved body need of food...

* * *

_**-Page 5.-**_

* * *

As the young boy was trying to get the spider out of the hole, he came to find an inscription above it.

"Your Blood and Name"

He read, and just below the letter, there was something that looked like a fingerprint.

The boy would never have laid his eyes on it, since from far away the words just looked like a scratch on the wall, and the words were barely big enough. It could also easily be a trick of his mind, an illusion or imagination that there was something in the first place.

It was maybe the desperation of believing in something divine that might take him away; That if he gave a little blood, and says his name, a power from beyond would help him escape this hell?

He had listened to his cousin play games on his computer. Fantasy game, about necromancer, a blood-mage using blood and body to make minions and so on. He remembered it still, when his cousin started on his alter ego, or his game character.

"_Necromancer knows the thin line of life and dead, with a little blood, it is possible to gain..."_

He never heard more, since his aunt asked if his cousin could put on his headphone...

Maybe it was real, maybe there was really a small line between life and death. Just a little offer of blood and maybe, maybe the little boy could see his freedom.

He looked to find something sharp to cut himself so he could gain the needed blood. However there was nothing. His aunt and uncle would never place anything sharp near him, not without a supervisor. He was not stupid and knew that they hate him with all their hearts, however, they still want him alive... After all what would they do with his body?

Maybe it was more to it. The problem could lie about what they could gain by keeping him alive. The little boy could only lean toward the issues to explain his death, after all, it would ruin their hard worked public image of their little family if he died; right?

The little boy sighed and sat cross-legged while leaned his back to the wall, but moved away as fast as possible in pain. He had forgotten that his uncle had hit his back with a belt, just because he wanted more to eat.

He took his upper clothes off and saw his blood stern on it; He had gotten so much used to the pain and nightmares that his brain had simple turn blind eyes to it.

It was also the possibility of his fast recover that make his mind forget the pain so easy. While he did heal fast, he knew he had to eat, a week with barely enough food could make a recover take longer.

He tried to touch his back and the burning feeling of his skins was on fire soon reached his mind as he started to groan in pain. But he got what his needed, fresh blood on his finger.

With his finger he touched the letter and took a deep breath before his mouth open and he spoke:

"Harry Potter"

Nothing happened, and the young boy nearly cried in defeat...However, he had heard his Aunt talked about someone in venom, his dad? With nearly a desperate cry, he spoke again "Harry James Potter"

* * *

_**-Page 6.-**_

_**The Granger's House**_

* * *

A loud bump in the living room startled all the Grangers. Hermione rose straight up and looked scared only to look confused at her parents, since they were holding what looked like sticks.

"Hermione" Her mother warned her with a look to stay quit. Hermione nodded and her dad started to move his own stick up, pointing it as if he was holding a weapon. Hermione opened her mouth to ask, only to have her mother telling her with her eyes that she would explain later.

Her dad moved his hand up to stop her mother from follow, only to be met with a shake of her mother's head that she was not going to be left behind. He then pointed his finger at Hermione, but before anyone could respond a desperate cry echoed through the house.

"Arrrgghh"

It was a sound of a small kid, and all the Grangers rushed toward the sound, with her parents still holding their sticks. Hermione noticed. As they reached their destiny. They saw a boy her age standing with his bare chest and only pajama pants on. He looked at them then fell to his knee.

"No I am dreaming again!" He cried out, the pain and desperation could be heard by a deaf.

The boy seemed to lose all hope, but Hermione remembered him from a dream. There was something about him. He saved her, saved her in a dream... or was it a dream?

Hermione looked up to her parents, who was now standing in shock. Her gaze reached her mother's face, and was startled by the anger in her eyes.

She then looked at her dad, he was harder to read, but there was a pain and he had a far away look in his eyes, as if he remembered something.

However, her mother whispered with pain and regret. "You should have told me!" she cried with tears falling.

"Hun, this is not the time!" Her dad warned, but only to have her mother shook her head.

Before her dad could respond. Hermione turned around again to look at the boy, and in a blink, she made a decision to walk. Hermione noticed in the back of her mind, that he did smell of someone who had not taken a bath for a long time. He could be homeless, but she didn't care and was rather sure that she knew him from somewhere.

She could still hear her parents' debate in the way her parents used to do, not that she understood or was able to hear what they were saying, as it seemed they both decided to whisper. What worried her was not the possibility of her parents could end up screaming at each other. What troubled her was more toward that they had forgotten the boy. It angered her and rather startled by how her parents act in front of a boy, who seemed to have been abused...

She moved to him, he was on his knee while his arms were lifeless hanging. His pants were too big and his black hair was messy. It was his upper body that started to young girl, since it looked like there were scars fresh and old. If it was not were because of the tears silently fell from his eyes. Hermione would have thought that he was a statue, a crying statue, or worst, that the boy was dead.

She moved fast, not noticed that her parents were rushing toward her, not hearing that they were calling her name. Hermione arrived and let herself fell to her knees and with her right hand she moved and touched his jaw to lift his head up. When the boy opened his eyes, his face frowned in confusion only to change to recognition, and with a single word, a name escaped his mouth...

"Hermione?"

* * *

_**-Page 7.-**_

* * *

A strong explosion centered from the children formed a blinding light, caused a shock-wave to emit and seemed to expand, even reacting to the reality itself. When it reached the two adults in the room, the wave did not force them back or make them fly. Instead it passed them as an ocean wave, just formed out of the space-time instead.

It never stopped as the wave moved faster and faster and followed the surface of the earth with no regard to the law of object and movement. It moved so fast that in the end it had consumed the earth less than 13 seconds.

Time itself stopped just for 7 seconds as the wave reached itself on the other-side of the Earth and from that moment; It created an invisible bubble which was effecting the reality itself, as it expanded and escaped into the empty space, reaching the stars and likes.

_**Scene break.**_

Hermione opened her eyes only to be met with blinding white lights. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her right arm trying to get them to focus, as her left arm seemed to be numb. Soon her sights started to return only to have her end up looking at the warm light from the ceiling, or was it the sky?

The young girl rose up but soon found out that someone was holding her left hand, or more importantly, the person was holding her hand in a firm grip. She turned her face, only to see a boy, the same boy she had rushed toward a few seconds ago.

She tried to wriggle her hand out, but the more she tried, the harder the grip around her hand. Not that the brunette minded it. Actually, she felt rather emotional about their holding hands so she pushed her thoughts of any plans to find a way to free it away.

What worried her was the issues of both of them lack of clothes in any form now that she looked. He was lying on his front with his face turned toward her. His eyes were closed, but she could easily see the repeating and violently movement behind them.

She rose up and sat cross-legged with her body facing the sleeping boy, her head was moving around to find out where she was; a train station? The station itself was purely white. Walls, floor, stone, everything were white.

She soon found out that they were alone. With a worried mind and fear of the unknown, she tried to squeeze his hand to try to get a reaction, to her surprise, it was met by the same squeezing only this time, it felt like the boy was holding to her hand as his life depend on it. Hermione frowned worry.

Her mind knew his name, she was sure of it. It was her mouth that was the main problem; it would not cooperate with her mind to say his name. She really wanted to say his name out loud calling him, wanting him to hear her, so maybe he would wake up.

She was scared, scared for him, scared for herself, as her mind raced with all the possibilities of what would happen.

A giggle startled her.

Hermione turned her head around but found no one, only to end up staring open mouthed as her head returned to face the boy lifeless body. There was a girl who was wearing a black robe, Gray v-formed sweater showing a white shirt and orange/red tie beneath, and as for the lower body, the girl was wearing a darker gray skirt. She was casually sitting cross-legged at the other side of the boy.

"Hallo Hermione Granger. My name is Hermione Granger" The girl greeted.

* * *

_**-Page 8.-**_

* * *

Hermione stared at the girl, she knew it was rude to stare, but she could not believe her own eyes; the girl looked exactly like her, or a little older, even with bushy hair, the big front teeth, her brown eyes, the smile. It was like looking in the mirror.

"You know, it is rather rude to stare" The girl said which startled Hermione and pulled her out from the struggle of comprehending what was going on.

"Um, sorry, I just... I seemed to be lost. What is going on, why?" Hermione asked only to stop as her eyes passed the boy backs. There were scars all over his back. Some were long as her arms and the most of the scars override each other.

She panicked as it seemed that some of the scares started to bleed even the one that looked very old happening to bleed as new.

"No, no, no!" Hermione cried as she tried to find something to stop the bleeding as tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked at the girl, who was sitting opposite of her

"Do something, help me!" Hermione cried. The girl nodded at took her robes off and gave it to her.

The young girl lay the robes around the boy, somehow just by doing it, the wounds closed. Hermione wondered what was going on.

She returned her gaze at the girl to thank her and already have a few questions ready on her lips, but nearly jumped by the sight. The girl face had changed, it was now bloody and her clothes seem to have been torn. Similar to someone who had been running for life in at dangerous environment.

"Don't worry about me, I died a long time ago…" The girl said and pounded for a moment.

"Actually I am not sure how long ago I died, but I know it was on the Halloween night… I just regretted that my new friend and I had so little time to be friends… I miss him really…"

Hermione looked skeptical at the girl, wondered if she had always looked so bloody, as she had just escaped from a Warzone, or had she been blind to all the dirt and blood on her face?

"After my friend saved me, we talked and talked, and we both wished we had become friends sooner… well before the little accident.. I died in his arm" The girl said with a fond smile.

Hermione didn't really understand death, since she never had experienced death, but should the girl not be dreadful that she had died?

The girl however didn't seem to notice Hermione's frown as she continued.

"After I died, I came here, and was alone for a few moments until my friend came, he said something about that the adults were too late, not that he minded being here with me. " The girl giggled.

Hermione wanted to ask what happened, but the expression on the bloody girl told her to stay silent and listen. The girl's face changed, as she was in deep thoughts and far away. Her eyes saddened to a realization before she decided to carry on her tale.

"Something happened that took my friend away from me…" The girl started to cry and what it seemed as a hungry look toward the sleeping boy. Hermione moved a little closer trying to pull the boy away from the girl. She feared she would take this boy away from her, because the other girl had lost her friend.

"Don't worry; he is not my Harry…" The girl said saddened as she had read Hermione's mind.

"But I… We had waited 10 years… yes 10 years of being reunited… Well, off cause there some that have waited longer… and…" The girl said but stopped as suddenly all around Hermione, Young girls, teens, women, and elders that looked like those from her dreams appeared from nowhere.

Hermione wanted to ask, how it was possible, but was stopped as a woman sat down on her knee beside her. The women looked like the woman in her dreams: Slender body, black jeans, long brown hair… she was very beautiful.

"Maybe I should explain", the woman said pointedly at the younger girl, who pouted but nodded. Before Hermione moved and face the woman, she noticed that the other girl had moved and took the boy's hand in hers.

It seemed that the woman saw it too since her face flickered disturbed before changed to a weak smile. "Most of us died a long time ago, but not in the world you were born..." The woman said and same time pointed with her head and eyes toward the women, teens and children around them.

"As much as I want to tell our stories, we don't have much time, even in a timeless environment as this place. You see Hermione, all of us here have regrets, and we think this opportunity is the only way to satisfies our curiosity toward 'what if'" The woman said.

"What if?" Hermione repeated and looked lost toward the woman.

"What if Hermione and Harry acted deliberately on the information provided. What if Hermione and Harry acted without holding back because of fear of hurting someone else. What if..." The woman trailed off as her eyes watering. Hermione noticed that many of them looked down as they were in shame.

"We don't have much time" The woman said, "What I can tell you is, trust in him Hermione, and he will trust in you. Of course you can ask questions and provide your own input..." The woman sighed and trailed off.

"What I really want to say... Just because some people reached the position and seemed wise doesn't mean they don't have their own agenda. It leads us to what we regretted the most, that all of us trust too much in authorities figures... It was a blind devoted trust" There was a long silence as the woman seemed to ponder her next statement.

" Respect their position and their professionalism... But only give your trust by how they act toward you... After all, respect and trust are gained by how they see you as a human being... "

Hermione seemed to give it a thought and looked down at the boy next to her, the wounds, the scars. With watering eyes she nodded and answered, "I think I understand. "

"Good, because We are fading, and we don't even make sense to ourselves anymore... " The woman stated, and a single tear fell from her right eyes. "WE who died, give you our soul and magic, to give your world a chance..."

Hermione eyes widened in confusion as everyone in the room, except the little boy who was still lying, started to fly toward her and entered her body...

* * *

_**-Page 9.-**_

* * *

And the same time as Hermione's soul was being continuously bombarded with the souls from her other life. In another place. Harry awakened.

"Hermione?" he said as his eyes tried to adjust to the lights.

"She is fine" a female voice said and startled the young boy. His gaze soon turned to an older woman with red hair. Harry never got the part of seeing more of her face as his eyes locked with the woman's own green emerald eyes.

"Mum?" He asked, she gave him a sincerely shy smile and sparkling eyes, before she gave him a nod.

In the back of his mind, Harry knew that this was his mother. It could have been the bond between a child and mother or something magical, but either way, he was paralyzed by her confirmation.

His mind didn't even comprehend her approach until she lifted him up and hugged him with all her worth, and for the first time in the young boy's life, he was getting a hug. When his brain finally started to grasp the warm feeling of his mother's body against him. He let go and tears rolled as a waterfall. After all, he had to let go of all his 8 years of tension of being unwanted. Harry, the boy,the freak, the supposedly trouble child, finally felt loved for the first time.

"Let me out so I can devour his pitiful soul and take over his body!" A voice so corrupted that it sent an icy feeling trough Harry, but his mother was unfrozen by it.

"Shut up!" His mother yelled and turned toward something that looked like an iron cell door.

"You little mudblood, soon or later I will be free!" The creature shouted back, Harry turned to face the door and saw 2 red eyes slowly fading into the darkness of the cell.

"Mum what was that?" Harry asked as he moved his head from her neck to better look at her mother's face. His arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

His mother sighed and for a split second looked very old. "I imprisoned him here when his body was destroyed and his soul tried to attach to your body as a parasite. And with the look of your face, you have no idea what I am talking about, my dear beloved son" His mother said and kissed him on the nose.

Harry smiled and nodded before resting his head on her shoulder as she carried him away from the metal door.

As the door was finally out of sight, she moved and gently laid him on a bed, that seemed to have materialized from nowhere. She then sat on the edge of the bed and took his hands in hers.

"It all began with a dream I had, you see Harry, we are magical. You a wizard, and the girl you just started to know as Hermione, is a witch as I am. Before you was born. I dreamed that you, my son, was in danger from a madman. So I started to research a way to keep you safe." His mother said and so far Harry understood.

"I love you, and with that love in mind, I did something that a lot of people would frown over. But I would do it again in a heartbeat." There was a silence, as his mother seemed to ponder if she want to continue her tale.

With a deep and heavy sigh she continued. "I split my soul and stored a part of it in you, Harry. When James, your father found out, we had a fight, but in the end, he did the same"

His mother was now sobbing and Harry waited patiently for her to continue. While he didn't really understand much, he knew in the back of his mind, that what they did most have been dangerous to them. On the other hand, he knew that his mother or father never would have harmed him. What they did was likely more dangerous to them than to him.

"It was lucky that you father decides to do the same, somehow I wonder if he knew what would have happened. You see Harry, we did a lot of rituals to keep you safe... As much as I want to explain what we did. We don't have much time. But in the end, that madman came to our house, a man we trust forced us to live there, only to be betrayed by a friend. "

Harry was sobbing silently, his mother's voice was breaking but her mind seemed fixed to continue.

" He murdered your father first. When James died, the ritual we decided to use became stronger. When he came to kill you, I invoked the last part, I yelled for him to kill me instead of you. When his wand aimed at you, your body was already infused with the ancient power of sacrificial rituals, and the power of both parents love and souls. But we didn't foresee his own powers, it was truly unholy. We didn't even foreseen the possibilities that he had put all his magic and soul in that one spell. It was like he feared it will fail. The spell was so powerful that half of the spell penetrated the protection from our sacrifices and the other half returned. As I said, it was like your father had known about the potential, because his soul moved to your forehead to intercept the spell."

His mother was now sobbing uncontrollably. A part of Harry's mind feared that her mother blame him for the death of his father, but when his mother regained her control. Harry could see the love in her emerald eyes.

"When the other half of the spell returned and hit the madman, it was like the spell's itself had changed, it destroyed him and turn his body into ash. However, What happened next was unbelievable. I watched his soul, not even looking like a human being. Just a human shadow deformed like a monster. It splits itself and a part of it started to move toward us... You... When it touched you skins, I feared it will try to possess your body. So I did the only think I could think of... I used my soul and magic to imprison him."

While Harry didn't really comprehend most of it. He had a dreadful feeling that his mother was not telling him something. Yet, he didn't know where his next question came from. "Mum, When will I be strong enough?"

His mother then moved and lay next to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I have enough power to keep him prison Harry, I could have kept him for 100 years or more, but because of the unloved environment you lived under, my power is fading. Since it was based on love, his power become stronger, after all his power are based on Hate. Who ever put you with my sister have not your best interest... Or at least a lot to answer for... Even if it was a mistake... "

"Mum how do you know about Hermione?" Harry asked, as he tried to change the subject, since it looked like his mother was on the way toward self pity.

His mother smiled weakly. "Every time you open your eyes, I can see what you see." His mother said, it also answered the question of why his mother didn't know about who placed him with his aunt...

"But, how I really know about Hermione is because of them" His mother then said with a sad smile. Soon enough all around them, men, teen and boys started to fade into view like they have been standing there all the time.

* * *

_**-Page 10.-**_

* * *

"Who are they mum?" Harry asked as he snuggled closer to his mother with his fear truly visible on his face.

"They are you from another world, another universe Harry. They want to merge their magic and souls with you... " His mother answered with a sad smile but in her eyes lingered a hope.

"Why will they do that?" Harry asked, his voice was innocent and curious.

"They have so many regrets, when they arrived, they knew that they were slowly fading. No matter what they do, they will stop to exist, it comes back to the part that they don't belong in this world. After all, they know that there is no chance to return to their own, they rather make a sacrifice to at least give you a chance, a chance none of them had." His mother answered.

"But, Mum I don't understand, how do they know they will stop to exist?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, the only thing that kept them in this world is their memories of Hermione... Any other memories are lost to them" His mother said, and stopped to ponder something. "Harry, when we have dreams, or when we fantasized about something, the fantasies and dreams are really just memories from parallel universes. The memories are leaking to other realities. Some memories or events are so powerful it reaches more people. Some persons are also more easily affected by the memories, like fiction writers. They created their own world, but the truth is, they are really picking up the memories of other from another world... "

Harry nodded then looked at the figures around them, He turned to his mother and asked. "What will happen if they merge their soul and power with me?"

His mother smiled at him. "One soul can handle 13 abilities and traits. 7 of them, you will gain as you grow up and learn. But the last 6, you gain from your parents. 3 from your father and 3 from your mother. If you decide to let them merge with you, their abilities and traits will give you a better access to understanding them... Like an example; If one of the soul merges with you are very good with, let say math, when he merges with you, you will gain his understanding of math. You don't gain his knowledge of his life, but it will be easier for you to be getting taught on that subject. Understand so far?" His mother explained and asked.

Harry nodded, so far he understood, it will indeed give him advantages, but he feared that he will be loosing himself as an individual and become another. "But would it change me?"

His mother leaned in and kissed the top of his nose that made him smile. "No, memories and experiences are the only part of growing up that will be the factor of what you are as an individual. A soul with memories of the future which merge with the younger counterpart will always be the dominant and simple destroy the weaker soul. Many people dreamed of sending their soul back to the past, but in reality, if it ever happens, they will kill the soul within and simply takes over its body. The difference is, they are sacrificing their memories to give you the advantages they never had in their lives, with the only hope that you will make a right choice and live happy ever after... "

Harry nodded, his mother talked with passion, but he had to ask someone, not his mother. He turned to face A boy, it was him, he looked like he was 2-3 years older. "Why?" He asked, and it seemed the boy understood.

"I rushed over to warn Hermione in Halloween night, because my other friend made her cry. Because I just want to fit in, and was afraid that my first real friend, who was the one that made her cry, will look down on me. I feared that everyone will make me as an outcast as I always have been if I socialize with a girl. I didn't realize that what happened right there was the same thing that happened to me in school, until it was too late... I feared too much of what others will think of me. Instead of warning her off. I end up saving her, and she ended up saving me... We died in each others arms... But I was happy..."

Harry nodded and turned to another.. This one was a teen vision of him, "what about you?" he bluntly asked.

The teen nodded and smiled as he had a far look before starting on his tale. "Hermione had always been there for me, and will do anything. In the back of my mind, I was not worthy of her, so I pushed her toward my other best friend. I believed that I was doing the right thing. I don't want to hurt my other friend since he seemed to have a crush on her. But I forgot to ever ask Hermione what she wanted. That was why I pushed her toward him in the start of 5. Years without thinking about her choice. I wanted a big happy family and in my greed I still wanted her nearby. It was the only way I told myself.

"She decided to give in and promised me that she would give him a chance next year. She would do anything for me. Only when I saw her getting cursed at the end of the year I started to listen to her. I held her when she whispered these words to me; 'I promised I will try love him, and I am sorry that I can't keep that promise. But know this Harry, I love you so much, that I am willing to love another, just to make you happy, to see you smile... I just wish I was worthy of you..."

The teen Harry sighed. "I do love her, but I wanted to keep having both my friends... If I showed her my love, I would lose my other friend... So when she died I wanted revenge... And got myself killed in a duel a few minutes after she planted a kiss on my lips.. Her last action... Hermione and I finally got our talk... Just not while we lived " He said with the last with a grimace. "You know what she figured out?

Harry shook his head. "She believed that everyone was trying to keep us apart, and that with my upbringing and hers insecure. We were an easy target to be manipulated with. I was being manipulated, while I was manipulating her by using her loves for me..."

Harry was going to ask what it had to do with them merging with his soul, but an elder vision of him came into view. "Harry, The truth is, all of us were too weak, merging with us will give you the advantages needed to protect her, and she protect you. So you will not end up dying too early. But there is more to it. There is a reason why we here, We just hope that all of us are enough..."

He trailed off and Harry eyes mets his mother's, emerald eyes to emerald eyes. She nodded and with that Harry smiled, his eyes wandered to all of them, every visions of him, there were many... "I am ready..." he said.

""WE who died, give you our soul and magic, to give your world a chance..." They all chanted and flew into him...

* * *

_**-Page 11.-**_

_**A chance**_

* * *

"Lily?"

Darkness. Voices, someone was calling... A name... A question?

"Lily?" there it was again, it was her name, she wanted to answer but she couldn't. She didn't know how to answer back.

Pain everywhere. It was like someone had spun her and kept going until she no longer knew what's up and down.

"Lily" there it was again, and it was a female voice, warm and yet sounds weird.

"I am going to touch your brown and then circle around your eyes" the voiced said. Lilly wanted to ask "why" but couldn't. Then there was the feeling , ooh, she remembered, yes it was like a finger. No, it was a finger touching and massaging her brow.

"I am stimulating your muscles around your eyes. Now don't worry, but I am going to open your eyes slowly. First your left. "

A sharp pain reached Lilly as her left eye was being slowly opened and she tried to force it to close. What seemed like a few seconds felt like hours.

Lily could have sighed in relief as the woman let go only to groan in pain as her right eye was being opened to the painful white lights.

"Now Lilly I want you to open your eyes by yourself, take it slowly and let your eyes get used to the light" the voice said.

Lily tried, she had to concentrate but in the end she mastered it.

"Good job, Now I want you to blink a few times, and let your eyes get used to the light. Blink 2 times if you understand" the voiced said.

Lily blinked two times. However, she could barely see anything, it was white... No color... Then it suddenly hit her. It was no longer dark!

"Okay Lilly, just keep getting used to blink with your eyes. Your Soul is still getting used to accepting your body, and your memories will slowly return afterward. "

Lily didn't understand, she tried to shake her head, that was how she used to say "no" right? But how did she know? What is going on?

With that, a dreadful feeling reached her mind and panic started to emerge. Her body started to shake, scared for her life, scared for someone.

"aarriy" was the sound escaping her throat. She has a son. Tears escaping, Lily could feel her tears. Another person another name..

"Don't worry, Harry is sleeping and under artificial sleep. His conscience is literally in a virtual world with Hermione. We had to do it. Otherwise it would be a painful experience as their bodies are radiating with magical power and sub energy..."

That was the name Lily mind yelled. "errrrmiine!" Lily tried to say and interrupted the voice.

"As I was going to say, they are both fine... Or they would be after their bodies finishing the enchanting. In other word, their bodies are in the evolution eyes upgrading to be capable with the extra stain their magical core and sub energy are providing. We still, however, need to provide more test of where the extra boost of power comes from..." The female voice trailed off.

* * *

_**-Page 12.-**_

* * *

Minutes to hours pass as the woman seemed to move from Lily's range of hearing and return with more items either to attach or remove from her body if Lily assumed that her analyses of her hearing were correct.

At the main time Lily slowly started to be able to feel and her eyes slowly started to focus. She could now slowly turn her head toward where the voice came from. What she saw startled her.

The women wore an elegant simple gray pants that was smooth in the eyes and yet have a feminine look. Her upper clothes were also simple but was a mix of shit and coat. In a way she couldn't explain it that would satisfy her mind. With a golden shoulder length hair the woman stared back at her.

Her face showed little emotion and her blue eyes was empty and lifeless. She had her left arm up and it looked like there was some kind of screen and keyboard attracted to her arm. What was most fascinating was due to the thing that was attracted to her arm, it was transparent.

It reminded her of seeing a Patronus charm in effect.

The woman typed something on the screen and it vanished soon after, as it had never been there. Lily narrowed her eyes to the woman skins and finally reached a conclusion to why the woman startled her in the first place. Her skin sparkled like diamond and her eyes blue, which had a soft blue glow that scared her.

Suddenly she could feel her body relax, her eyes heavy and pains vanished slowly. She fought a losing battle trying to keep her eyes open.

"Sorry Lily, but your body temperature rose dangerously fast, and your bio energy... Chaotic. I had to sedate you or otherwise your soul would fight and burn your body up. "

Now that it was mentioned, Lily finally understood that her body was shaking and trashing without her mind even comprehending it.

"Harry and Hermione need you Lily, and in due time your memories will return and I will explain everything we know and believe will happen in the future and what happened in the past... The world needs them and they need you..."

Lily had a feeling that she really didn't want to know, but she had to understand just a part of it. "Ermine pa.. pa end?" she tried to ask, as she realized her voice sound hallowed, she finally understood that she had some kind of a mask covering her mouth and nose. "A breathing mask" she answered herself in her mind.

A realization, an explanation, a memory. She need to get used to have her body learn the basic instinct like, breathing ... And more, she needed to learn it fast so she could be there for Hermione and Harry.

With tears escaping her eyes she stared deep into the stranger blue eyes. In the back of her mind she knew why she had to be there for them. But nevertheless, she wanted it confirmed.

"Yes... Hermione parents are no more" there was an uneasy silence after the statement, that made Lily sad and scared of the young girl.

"I am an Personalize artificial intelligence maintaining a space shipyard build 10 thousand years ago. Location 11 thousand light years away from Earth in dark space outside the Milky way. This Android is called FD-humanoid interface. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself first. But you brains chemistry need to be stable."

Lily could have laughed and cried at the same time... Had she become like the robot standing in front of her? But she could feel pain. Emotions... That was human right?

It was like the A.I. Noticed her train of thoughts as it started. "Lily you are not a machine, the best theme will likely be that you are cloned from a Blood sample your family doctor took before you went to Hogwarts. However Due to the age of when the blood sample was taken we dared not to accelerate the body age artificially future, for the fear that it will reject your soul. The progress will neutralize any magical feedback due to your body young age and your souls and mind would grow into puberty..."

Lily nodded at finally let the tiredness overtake her body as her eyes close and sleep filled with endless dreams emerges from the darkness...

* * *

_**-Page 13.-**_

_******Surrey, Little ****Whinging**** privet drive Nr. 4**_

* * *

Albus Dombledore, a man who had been through two wars and gave more of himself to protect the wizard world, was standing in front of the open door leading into Harry's cupboard. He was looking much older than his age now that the realization reached his well calculated mind. He had failed Harry again.

His mind trailed back to the time when Harry ran away for the first time. Skin and bones they finally found him with a group of cultists. Harry escaped with mind intact since they didn't do the same tests to him as they did with countless others. What they tried to accomplish he would never know.

He understood the cruelty of the world they were living in. They were Muggles, squibs and even wizards being forced. Those found in the cells were from every race on earth. Human, creature or animals all ended with the same fate... Even children!

The part he understood was they were doing some kind of research. That was what he managed to gather before scrolls and paper burned and many cultists commit suicide, even those that tried to spell the beans simple died before they even could say a word. So it had been a magical contract to never allow anyone to know.

That alone forced his mind to return to the solution that Harry was safer near his his mother sister then with any other place. After all what he understood about the Muggle and wizards equipments in the facility. Those equipments were very expensive and only someone with a lot of money and a lot of pull in the governments could have pulled something like that off.

He was with the team clearing the place after months of trying to locate Harry. What he saw was enough for him to complete remove the memories from the accident with the help of his old mentor. If it was not because Harry was one of the "test subject" in the facility. The discovery that there was a group of people with the insanity, as the people working in the facility would have reached global and public outrage would have followed.

But Albus Dombledore would had not allowed it to reach the public as Harry was one of the "test subject" The facility was destroyed and hopefully every "test subject" memories had been removed and their life was now as normal as it could be. But he knew that memories could never truly be removed only blocked.

It was a sin and burden he had, a burden of the world on his shoulder. It did not even last a year before Harry somehow managed to "escape" the Dursleys again...

His memories of the accident or the worst part of it was kept with his mentor if he ever decided to unblock and revive the horror of what he had vanished. However, his mentor who had lived many years told him that the memories were useless and he understood that it would only be a distraction. SO every memory he removed (blocked) of the accidents his old mentors was now protecting.

But now Harry was gone again, and no matter how he looked at it. Albus had a dreadful feeling that he somehow made everything worse by returning Harry to his relatives after what had happened to him. This time he didn't believe that he could cover it up.

The public would know that Harry had been taken. Because everything in the radius of one km around the house that had a weight between 20 to 50 kg were now hovering above the ground. - Stone bike even children and pet.

The Minister of magic was in rage. Oblivate-teams stained... And they even need to have the Muggle police and fire department "quarantine" the area.

A piece of paper slowly materialized in the room before his eyes. With wandless magic he summoned the paper. It was indeed a letter as he suspected. Albus started to read with widened eyes.

_**"In near death my heir will escapes, If he with all his hearts decide to. "**_

_**If you are reading this Albus then you are the enemy of house Potter.**_

_**In truth I didn't believe in Serene Lovergood.**_

_**I Didn't want to believe when she told me that one day my Son will live with Pertunia and likely be tortured.**_

_**After all future can be changed. But when you came and force my Wife and I into hiding.**_

_**I prepared. I listened. I made a Will.**_

_**If you are reading this, then my last protection had come into effect. **_

_**From within this house, there are passive runes to help healing a magical child... **_

_**With all the magic I placed in the runes, those runes will last many years so long My son don't need life treating healings. **_

_**It also neutralized any thoughts of hurting Harry in this house but the runes only have a limited charge...**_

_**Hopes our souls never cross part in the afterlife Albus.**_

_**James Harrield Potter**_

With tears in his eyes Albus Dombledore took the letter into one of his pockets close to his heart. Just as he dried his tears with his left hands a male voice startled him.

"Professor?"

Albus turned to face an Auror. He remembered the man. He was a promising young student who left Hogwarts and joined the Auror academy right away. "Timberly Jaywood" was the name.

"Yes Mr Jaywood?" He answered which surprised the Auror.

"Sorry to disturb the investigation Sir, but Madam Bones need you back in the ministry right away" The Auror said and Albus nodded. With a small pop he was gone.

Arriving at the ministry he was met by 4 Aurors waiting for him. With simple greeting they escorted him toward the Hall of mystery and then toward the Veil Room. As he walked with the Aurors. Albus noticed that there were many areas which looked recently damaged, and some of Aurors looked like they had just woken up.

It even looked like there had been some fights going on. When he finally reached his destiny he stood and couldn't believe his eyes.

It looked like a Warzone!

Amelie Bones had spotted the new arrival and moved toward them.

With a heavy sigh she started. "Two Aurors on night patrol sounded the alarm 04:33am - 4 Auros was detached .. A fight took place soon after and... When they called for reinforcement. I came personally with anything we could spare but it was too late.. They had been killed.. And the Veil is gone..."

The Veils was gone! Albus screamed in his head...

* * *

_Here end the First chapter..._

* * *

_**AN:**_

* * *

My goals of the chapter are mainly to introduce the story: Read from now on might give hints or spoilers so be warned:

_**1)**_

With Hermione's dream as a starting point. What I was trying to accomplish was to show a little input to where the story is heading. At the same time I was trying to give an idea of Hermione's childhood and her mystery Parents. Hopefully this provides the readers the mystery and decided to actually want to questions; who her parents are and what secrets are they hiding from Hermione.

_**2)**_

The way I introduced Harry. I was trying to give a little hint to show how his home life was without revealing too much or too hurtful. But it was also a way to show how desperate he was, that he wanted to believe something as a few words from a game.

_**3)**_

The main turning point of no return was the "reunion of Harry and Hermione". Something big was happening and hopefully the readers will agree with me that those two are the central of it.

First in the alpha and beta state of the story. I wanted to actually have the "others Harry and Hermione" telling them what was wrong with their worlds. But I believe it would be too confusing without more backgrounds. So I decide to simply not making it too mystery, I know how frustrating as a reader to not know everything. Adding more plots without ending the subplots, which will likely annoy many readers if the story have too many plots going on even if it's part of the lore of the main plot...

_**4)**_

Then Lily, Harry's mother. The truth is; I was actually waiting to introduce her in chapter two. But after brain storming I decided it was best to introduce her in this chapter. Due to the effect I can force the story to come back to Hermione's dreams. Then it comes back toward another "plot holes" who the hell built the shipyard?

The story of the shipyard will slowly be revealed as the story progress.

_**5)**_

Now I introduced something new, while I believed the last part of the chapter seems rushed. It's actually meant to be. I am showing the part of Albus Dombledore in Harry life and another faction or enemies hidden from sight. Well I am using the word "cultists" but let us just say, that the memory Dombledore removed from Harry and other. Which will likely come back to bite someone in the.. Butt..

The letters from Harry's dad are actually answering to the question Who wrote (Name and blood) ... The point with this was to force the readers back to the discussion Lily had with her Son about the change of minds in Her husband after discovering what she was doing. Then return to the mystery of Hermione's parents. Why them?

Until I found out how the forum works Pm me with question is okay :)... And please reviews .. Please and thank you :D


End file.
